


It was worth it

by KatWinchester7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas is mentioned for like even shorter, Death, Sad, Sam and Dean aren't technically in it, except for a hot second at the end, sad but still a tad of happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWinchester7/pseuds/KatWinchester7
Summary: This is what I imagined Charlie's thought process to be before she was killed.





	It was worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't felt inspired to write in several years and I've also never been really good at it but I had this thought and I needed to get this out because honestly I'm still not over Charlie's death. This is really short, but it's the first and maybe the only thing I'm ever gonna publish. So please bare with me and be nice.

She knew what was coming.

From the moment she heard him bang on the door, she knew that she wasn't gonna make it. 

But she damn well had to try. For Dean. Because Dean was her friend, her best friend, her brother. He had been there for her when no one else was, he knew her deepest darkest secrets, had been in her mind and had helped her overcome her greatest fear, losing her mum. And he had been there for her after, to pick up the pieces. He had saved her in more ways than one and she was not gonna just look away when he needed her now. 

As she prepared to send her notes to Sam, she called him. Maybe they would be there quick enough but she didn't hold her breath. They wanted her to give up her notes, to just hand them over and let the only chance of curing Dean fade away. But she couldn't do that. 

She heard the door break and she knew that she didn't have much time left. She prayed that he wouldn't find her in the bathroom, at least not before the file was uploaded. She listened as he went through her stuff, trying to find her notes. 

The second the message was sent, she gathered all her courage because she knew that after what she was about to do, there was no turning back. She smashed that tablet as hard as she could on the sink and prepared herself. 

The door flew open and there he stood. Only one and a half arms left but still terrifying and oh so capable and willing to kill her with the one proper arm he had left. 

She pulled out her knife that Dean had given her a long time ago. She knew it was a long shot but she at least had to try. Maybe she could hold him long enough for Dean and Sam to arrive. 

The first stab hurt. But that was nothing compared to the stabs that followed. She did manage to get him a few times as well but he was just too strong for her. 

After what seemed like hours of enduring the pain, she finally felt herself slip away into nothing but darkness. She couldn't feel the pain anymore, she was just numb. She didn't realize she was dumped in a bathtub, left there to bled to death on her own. 

A few seconds before death came over her, a thought came to her. A few years prior she never would have thought that this was gonna become her life. She had a steady income, doing what she does best. But then these two boys came into her life and messed it all up. But they also made it so much better.

They showed her that she could use her gift to do good in this world. That she can't run from herself but that she has something to fight for. Because she has a family. Meeting this trenchcoat-wearing angel, watching Harry Potter reruns with Sam and just being able to be unapologetically herself with Dean, that had become her safe space, her dysfunctional family.

So yeah, maybe this isn't the way she always thought she was gonna die. But if it meant that she could save Dean, her brother, that she had grown to love, it was pretty damn worth it. 

 

She didn't see their reactions when they saw her lying dead in that bathtub, she didn't see the way Sam almost threw up at the sight or the way something in Dean broke that day and was never to be fixed again. She didn't hear the words Dean said to Sam “it should be you up there, not her”. 

She didn't see any of that because she was safely up in heaven. Experiencing her best memories all over again. And if most of them were with two boys with the names of Sam and Dean Winchester, well that really showed how happy they made her.


End file.
